


Always On My Mind (WtD fanvid)

by Joodiff



Series: Joodiff's WtD Fanvids [3]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joodiff/pseuds/Joodiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B/G WtD fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always On My Mind (WtD fanvid)

Vimeo again. Unashamedly shippy B/G video - starts and finishes with WtD's final episode, "Waterloo".

**Music** : Willie Nelson "Always On My Mind"

**Video** : BBC TV "Waking the Dead"

* * *

 

**July 2016 update** \- sorry, due to copyright strikes on my Vimeo account, this video is no longer available. You can try looking for it via <http://fanvidsbyjoodiff.tumblr.com/>


End file.
